Mio Berlino
by Mirrormurderer
Summary: Matka Berliiniin venyy yllättäviin mittoihin. Sattuu ja tapahtuu, ei sille mitään mahda. Onnellista loppua etsitään PruIta
1. 1 Saapuminen

Aina kaiken ei tarvitse olla niin suunniteltua, antaa tekojen ja seurausten seurata toisiaan ja katsotaa mitä tulee tapahtumaan.

* * *

Tämän on tälläinen. Päivitys väliä en takaa, mutta tekstiä tulee kyllä, toinen ch. on jo puhtaaksi kirjoitusta vajaa. Alotukset heittää aina ja Anteeksi jos tuli kirjoitusvirheitä :c

**Asiat menevät sitten alaspäin, painavia asioita.** _Rakastan kirjoittaa onnettomista ihmisistä, tulevaa odotellessa~_

* * *

Lentokenttä oli täynnä väkeä ja puheen sorina valtasi koko hallimaisen rakennuksen. Suuresta lasiseinästä näkyi ulos ja sieltä tuntui tulevan kylmyys sisälle asti. Näinkin Pohjoisessa olevaan maahan ja kaupunkiin ilma oli vielä aika lämmin. Air Berliniä hinattiin kohti seuraavaa lähtöporttia.

"Feliciaanoo!", nuori valkeahiuksinen mies huusi väkijoukon ylitse. Ihmiset tuuppivat toisiaan ja jokaisella oli kiire omiin asioihinsa. Portista kiirehti pieni italialainen parhaansa mukaan ja halasi noutajaansa.

"Ciaoo~", Feliciano halasi Gilbertiä.

"Miten lento?", huomattavasti kalpeampi kysyi pienesti hymyillen kaksikon lähtiessä hihnalle laukkuja hakemaan.

"Täällä vain on kylmä", pienempi totesi murheellisen oloisena. Ulkona tuuli tuiversi ja väki virtasi ties minne.

"Pian siihen tottuu. Nyt on jo kuitenkin melkein marraskuu", toinen virnisti ja pian he saapuivat hihnalle. Italialainen nappasi omaksi tunnistamansa vihreän laukun ja näin matka jatkui tullin läpi kohti ulko-ovea.

"Italiassa on yli kymmenen astetta lämpimämpää nyt", Feliciano mutisi kun kylmenevä ilma tavoitti kasvot heidän astuessaan ulos ovesta. Kävely parkkipaikalle oli tuskaisa ja autoon päästyään Feli painoi puhalluksen ja lämmön täysille. Gilbert asetteli matkalaukkua takaloosteriin, kunnes meni tumman auton kuskin paikalle. Hänellä ei ollut päällänsä muuta kuin kauluspaita, mutta pieni tuntui palelevan takkikin päällä.

"Ei ole noin kylmä", Gilbert hymyili ja lähti ajamaan. Toinen tuijotti tuulilasista ulos ja puristi polvia rintakehää vasten. Berlin-Tegel airport jäi jo kuolleine puineen taakse.

" On", hän kääntyi ja piti päätään kallelaan.

"Sisällä on lämmin", ajaja yritti parhaansa mukaan keskittyä tien katsomiseen, mutta ajoittain katse harhaili sivulle. Muutaman mutkan jälkeen auto kurvasi liittymästä moottoritielle kohti Berliinin keskustaa. Liikenne eteni nopeaan ja puut vilahtivat silmien ohi nopeaan vauhtiin. Muutaman minuutin ajon jälkeen kaarruttiin liittymälle ja matka jatkui pienempää tietä kohti keskustaa. Matka taittui lopulta hiljaisuuden merkeissä nuoremman väristessä pelkääjän paikalla. Musta siisti BMW kaarteli risteyksestä toiseen mennen läpi Berliinin keskustan, ja lopulta pysähtyen yksityiselle pysäköintialueelle, kolmen kerrostalon väliin.

"Tarkenetko kävellä rappuun?" Gilbert hymyili nostaessaan toisen matkalaukut takatilasta. Feliciano istui edelleen lämpimän auton nahkapenkillä katsoen ikkunasta toisen matkaa keskimmäisen ja korkeimman talon ovelle. Gilbert vilautti kortia lukijan edessä ja ovi naksahti auki.

"Tulee joooo!" hän huusi, mutta ennenkuin edes huomasi, pieni italialainen juoksi hänen ohi sisälle. Matkatavarat saatiin rehattua ovesta sisään ja Feliciano otti itsellensä toisen haaleanvihreistä laukuista.

"Oli kylmä", Felicianon selkää pitkin kulki kylmiä väreitä. Hissin ovet aukenivat ja kaksikko jätti sisääntulo aulan taakseen. Asukaskortti näytettiin taas lukijalle ja nappuloista valittiin ylin kerros.

"Ylhäällä?" Feliciano katsoi toista silmät loistaen. Pienehkön hissin muilla kolmella seinällä oli peilejä.

"Aivan ylhäällä", Gilbert hymyilin ja nopeasti hissi oli taas perillä. Ovet aukesivat siistiin eteis huoneeseen, jonka vasemmalla puolella oli valkea sohva ja yksi ainoa ovi suoraan edessä.

"Eikä täälä ole muita?" Felicianon ilme kirkastui vetäessään molemmat laukut ja Gilbertin hissistä ulos.

"Eiei", Gilbert kaivoi avaimia taskustaan ja avasi oven. Eteen aukeni huomattavasti suurempi eteinen josta näki osittain olohuoneeseen ja keittiöön. Sisustus oli siistiä, pääsääntöisesti valkeaa tehosteväreillä. Feliciano kiirushi puoli juoksua portaikosta sisälle ja pysähtyi peilikaappien eteen hymyillen. Ludwig laahusti keittiöstä nippu papereita sylissään.

"Luuudwiiiiig~!" feliciano huusi ja jatkoi juoksuaan toista halaamaan. Paperit lensivät ensimmäisenä ilmaan ja siitä lattialle. Lyhyen, mutta hyvin nopeatempoisen selityksen jälkeen Feliciano alkoi pyöriä ympäriinsä kerätten pemahtaneita papereita.

"Scusa, siinä", Feliciano ojensi paperit takaisin hymyillen

_[Scusa - Anteeksi / olen pahoillani, etc...]_

Ludwig meni ja istahti sohvalle, mutta nousi heti ja käveli keittiöön. Gilbert tuhahti ja istui valkealle kulmasohvalle tuijotellen vastapäähän lasisen seinän kautta hämärää Berliiniä. Felicianokin istuutui kiireemmäksi aikaa katsoen Gilbertiä.

"Mikä on?" nuorempi kysyi kavuten siinä melkein toisen syliin. Gilbert kohotti vain toista kulmaansa ja katsoi sylissään makaavaa italialaista.

"Giiiiiilbeeeeeerttt~!"

"Ei mikään, miksi kysyt?"

"Koska en halua että olet onneton", Feliciano vastasi hymyillen ja laskeutui istumaan kunnolla toisen vierelle. Gilbert hymähti ja kohautti olkiaan. Keskustelu jäi hyvin lyhyeksi kun Feliciano nukahti sohvalle. Olihan takana kiitettävän 1'500 kilometrin lento, ilmasto oli erilainen (huomattu) ja kellokin lähestyi verkalleen iltakymmentä. Gilbert nousi varovastiseisomaan laskien pienemmän pään sohvalle kävellen keittiöön jossa Ludwig sekoili papereiden kanssa lukulasit päässä.

"Työhuone on tehty noita juttuja varten", vanhempi saksalaisista mutristi kulmiaan.

"Ja vieras huone on Felicianoalle", Ludwig mutisi kooten papereitaan nippuun.

"Miten minä sen teen?" Gilbert älähti seuratessaan veljeään eteiseen ja ennen kuin Ludwig sulki huoneensa oven hän vain tokaisi;

"Se on sinun ongelma" Gilbert henkäisi palaten olohuoneeseen ja nosti Felicianon syliinsä, mennen myös eteiseen, mutta Ludwigin huoneen viereisestä ovesta vierashuoneeseen. Huone oli hämärä ja laski retkottavan italialaisen sängylle. Hän haki matkalaukut ja laittoi ne lyhyelle harmaalle sohvalle huoneen ikkuna päätyyn. Gilbert sulki punaiset verhot piilottaen kaupungin valot. Hän peitteli Felicianon ja antoi lyhyen hyvänyön suukon tämän otsalle, kunnes poistui huoneesta jättäen toisen nukkumaan. Gilbert laahusti olohuoneen läpi kattoterassin ovelle ja sieltä ulos. Tuuli oli viileä ja pistävä, ja pimeän Berliinin äänet ja valot heijastuijat sysimustalle taivaalle. Ilma riepotteli valkeita hiuksia sekoittaen niitä entisestään. katse haikaili keskustan vilinän yli kauas väenpaljoudesta taivaan rannalle. Itäinen kaukaisuus ja tyhjyys houkutteli menemään suorinta tietä alas. Gilbert huokaisi ja palasi kylmissään sisälle, kiiveten eteisen portaat ylös omaan huoneeseensa, joka kattoi toisen kerroksen suihkutilojen kanssa. Täältäkin pääsi omalle lasiselle parvekkeelle. Portaiden päättyessä vessa oli heti vastassa ja edessä oli tiski joka jakoi 'oman tilan' ja 'muut'. Ensimmäisenä Gilbert sulki syvänsiniset verhot, näin piilottaen näkymän parvelta alakertaan. Ylin kerros oli hailakan värinen, punaisat ja sinistä, tummat sävyt täydensivät toisiaan. Tiskin tällä puolella sijaitsi pieni lasipöytä ja kolme nojatuolia. Vasemmalla oli kaappi rivistö ja leveä parisänky. Gilbert rojahti sängylle kasvot silkkistä, yönsinistä päiväpeittoa vasten, eikä vaivannut itseään vaatteita vaihtamalla, vaan nukahti levottomaan uneen

* * *

_**Jatko lentää kun saan puhtaaksi kirjoitettua:) **_**Kommentoikaa!**


	2. Seuraava päivä

Heeeij!

Tämä tuli jo näinkin äkkiä! oho-oho, multa jotenkin harvinaista olla kätevä...

* * *

Herääminen aamulla oli raskas, mutta sen suoritti varsin positiivinen asia; ruoka. Gilbert heitti jalastaan yön aikana ryppyyntyneet farkut ja laahusti portaat alas eteiseen, ja sieltä keittiöön boksereitten ja avonaisen kauluspaidan kanssa.

"Guten tag", valkeahiuksinen haukotteli huomatessaan kellon lähestyvän jo yhtätoista, "teet ruokaa?"

"Sí!" Feliciano hymyili toiselta puolelta keittiötä, pitkän pöydän heidät erottaen. Ludwig hörppi tuolilta tarkkailen vieraan tekemisiä. Kolmikko sai nopeaan italialais-tyyliset ruoka-annoksensa eteen, kaikki muut pukeissa paitsi Gilbert, ja alkoivat syödä niitä hyvillä mielin. Ruokaillessa keskustelua oli maan ja taivaan välillä Sääkin oli kirkastunut ja aurinko uskaltautui näyttäytymään.

"Grazie, Gilbeeert!" Feliciano ilmoitti yht'äkkiä, eikä muut olleet yhtään asiasta perillä.

"Jaa-a, mistä hyvästä?" vanhempi saksalainen kysyi.

"Kun veit nukkumaan, hait kentältä jaja kutsuit tänne..!" Feliciano selitti. Oliko tuo ollut hereillä? Puna näkyi selvästi Gilbertin kalpeilla kasvoilla.

"...aamulla kaikki oli kunnossa!" Täh?

"Ei, ei mitään", Gilbert naurahti vaivaantuneena.

"Haluatko mennä kaupungille kiertelemään? Gilbert voisi viedä", Ludwig pelasti epätoivoisen veljensä.

"Juu!" Feliciano riemastu ja nousi pöydästä keräten astiat laitten ne tiskikoneeseen. Kaksikko lähti eteiseen.

"Veli hyvä", Ludwig puhui keittiöstä käsin, "ei sillä että nyt jaksaisin välittää, mutta sinuna kannattaisin housujen pukemista" Sanomalehden sivu kääntyi. Jotain mutisten Gilbert kapusi portaat ylös ja palasi pian puhtaat vaatteet päällä. Gilbert ja Feliciano pukivat takit päälle, ja Feli tuntui palelevan jo tässä vaiheessa. Ovi kävi ja kaksikko astui hissiin, joka hurisi alas. Sama musta Bemari odotti juuri siinä, minne se oli edellis iltana jätettykin.

"Minne haluat mennä ensimmäisenä?" Gilbert kysyi kun molemmat olivat istuutuneet autoon. Virran käynnistyessä velä viileä ilma puhalsi ilmastoinnista, mutta nopeasti se lämpeni.

"Tämä on aika iso paikka, olet varmaan käynyt Pariisissa?" Gilbert jatkoi ja nuorempi nyökkäsi, "Berliini on kahdeksan kertaa suurempi" Feliciano tuijotti toista hämmentyneenä.

"Heittäsin että Under den Lindelle voisi mennä ensimmäisenä, sieltä pääsee joka paikkaan", Gilbert hymyilin ja kääntyi oikealle, kaupungin pääväylälle, "täällä itsessään ei taida olla kauheasti muuta kuin oopperaa, mutta minne haluat?"

"No jos vasemmalle?" felicianon pää oli aivan pyöräällä, koska teitä risteili joka paikassa.

"Friedrichstaße" aksentti kolahti korvaan. Musta auto kaarsi valoista

"Idän ja Lännen raja, edessä Checkpoint Charlie", Gilbert tuntui nauttivan saadessaan selittää asioita, ja toinen kuunteli. Checkpoint Charlie oli tasantarkkaan vanha rajanylitys paikka, joka seisoi kylmänä turistien valokuvattavana.

"Hmh... jos menenmme Gendarmenmarktille?" Gilbert kysyi vilkaisten ystäväänsä. Felicianon ilme oli huvittavalla tavalla hämmentynyt.

"Tori täällä, pitäisi varmaan puhua hieman ymmärrettävimmin. Jos istuisimme kahvilaan?" Gilbert naurahti toiselle. Auto parkkeerattiin sivummalle tien laitaan ja kaksikko lähti kävellen toria kohti.

"Onko kylmä?" Gilbert kysyin kun katsoi värisevää ystäväänsä.

"N-no vähän..." Feliciano yritti urheasti hymyillä.

"Takki?" saksalainen pysähtyi ja riisui päällystakkinsa pukien sen ystävänsä päälle, joka piti siitä lujasti kiinni.

"Ei nyt noin kylmä", Gilbert naurahti.

"Täälä on! Montamonta astetta kyyylmepi!" Feliciano katsoi epätoivoisesti, nyt vain kauluspaidassa menevää ystäväänsä. He löysivät nopeasti perille.

"Kaksi kirkkoa?" Feliciano kiinnitti huomion heti kahteen identtiseen rakennukseen torin molemmilla laidoilla.

"Französiscer Dom ja Deutscer Dom", Gilbert esitteli ensin pohjoispuolisen ja sitten Etelän puolisen, valkean, suuren tuomiokirkon.

"Miltä vuosisadalta ne sitten ovat?" Feliciano kysyi heidän kävellessään ruuhkaisen tori läpi. Gilbert mietti hetken, mutta avstasi lopulta;

"1700-luvulta, kupolit ovat sitten joskus lisätty jälkeen päin"

"No miksi niitä on kaksi samallaista?"

"Franz on franzoze" sanoi nyt pitemmän mietinnän jälkeen, "ranskalaisten. Deutscer ny on luonnollisestikkin saksalainen. Mennään tähän" Feliciano ohjattiin pieneen, mutta viihtyisään kahvilaan.

"Guten tag", Gilbert mumahti ja nappasi pöytään mennessään juomalistat mukaansa. Väkeä riitti, muttei liiaksi asti. Gilbert otti takit Felicianon päältä ja asetti ne naulakkoon, kunnes istuutui itsekkin maitokahvin väriselle tuolille. Äänitaso sisällä pysyi matalana, jos ei oteta huomioon muutamia painotettuja sanoja lauseiden keskellä.

"Mitä haluaisit juoda?" saksalainen kysyi lukiessaan listaa.

"Haittaako viini näin aikaisin?" Feliciano kysyi hiljaa.

"Matkaväsymystä?" Gilbert virnisti, "ota mitä lystäät" Tarjoilia tuli pian hymyilemään ylenpalttisesti pöydän päähän.

"Feli!" Gilbert huudahti ja nousi seisomaan. Tämä ele sai sekä tarjoilijan, että Felicianon itsensä säpsähtämään.

"Paikan vaihto", Gilbert nosti nuoremman jaloilleen ja puki rivakasti tälle takin ylle, unohaten kuitrnkin omansa naulakkoon.

"Auf Wiedersehen", hän hyvästeli vetäen seuralaisensa ulos. Vaaleaverikkö tarjoilija nojasi vain hämmentyneenä pöytään.

"Minne me nyt menemme?" Feliciano kysyi ymmällään yrittäen pysyä toisen kävelyn perässä.

"Syömään", Gilbert hymyili retuuttaen ystäväänsä mukanaan. Hän nappasi taksin vauhdista ja ilmoitti vain lyhyesti paikan 'Open Café' Matka ei edes kestänyt viittä minuuttia eikä matkaakaan kertynyt muutamaa kilometriä enempää. Pian kaksikko siis olikin juhlavan oloisen rakennuksen edessä.

"Vastahan me söimme?" Feliciano seurasi toista sisälle.

"Nyt jotain parempaa kuin tavallinen ruoka" Gilbert avasi ystävälleen oven. Felicianon silmät pyöristyivät ja toinen joutui pukkimaan tämän sisälle oven suusta tietä tukkimasta.

"Open Café", Gilbert joutui jälleen ohjaamaan toisen pöytään. Pienempi vain ihaili paikan kermanvalkeaa ja valoista sisustusta niin, että melkein kompastui astuessaan yrittäessään nousta korotetulli alueelle. Varsin nopeasti uusi tarjoilija tuli ojentamaan menun.  
"Täkäläinen viini ei ole aivan niin mahtavaa kuin olet tottunut" Gilbert ilmoitti seuraten toisen lukemista. Pian ruskea hiuksinen tarjoilija tuli hakemaan tilausta.

"Kaffee und Rote Grütze" Gilbert siirsi katseen Feliciaanoon, joka empi vielä. Ennen kuin toinen ehti edes vastata, albiino jatkoi;

"Le Tobele Amarone della Valipolicella, Flasche" Tarjoilija lähti ja Feliciano sai avattua suunsa.

"Sehän on hirveän kallista!"

"Niin? Älä ny, mä maksan", Gilbert vastasi kuin ei mitään.

"Lähes sata euroa, pieni määrä!"

"Kahdeksankymppiä. Oikeastaan, lähemmäs viiden sadan", saksalainen myhäili.

"Otit koko pullon..?" Feliciano katsoi kummissaan ystäväänsä.

"Sinulle, vähän jotain parempaa kuin paikallinen roska" Gilbert hymyili omahyväisenä, "Ei raha ole ongelma"

"Mutta silti... Olisi sitä vähemmälläkin pärjännyt", pienempi mutisi.

"Ei, se on nyt tilattu eikä muuksi muutu!"

"Mutta-" Feliciano kivahti, muttei saanut sanottua asiaansa loppuun.

"Voisin ostaa vaikka koko paikan omaksi!" Gilbert hymyili ja toinen vaikutti rentoutuvan. Sama tarjoilija palasi mukanaan tilaus; kahvia, leivos, pullo ja viinilasi. Musta kahvi katosi nopeaan, kirsikka leivoskin oli jo menossa. Feliciano sai juuri ensimmäisen lasillisen alas ja tuijotti pienesti hymyillen viini tippaa lasin pohjalla. Gilbert otti toista ranteesta kiinni laskien sen ja lasin pöydälle. Hän kaatoi lisää juomaa ja hymähti;

"Juo nyt sitten koko rahan edestä" Feliciano naurahti ja Gilbert irrotti kätensä antaen ystävänsä sitten juoda.

"Huomenna on pyhäinpäivä", Gilbert mutisi seuraten ystävänsä tekemisiä.

"Pyhäinpävä..?" Feliciano mumahti, viinilasi putosi särkyen tuhansiksi kimmeltäviksi siruiksi ja puoliksi syöty marjaleivos lässähti maahan.

"Sinne meni", Feliciano jatkoi hymyillen viattoman oloisena murheellisen tarjoilijan tullessa siivoamaan sotkuja. Punapää kysyi ärtyneenä jotain ja Gilbert nyökkäsi. Lasku tuotiin ja saatuaan maksettua sen saksalainen veti ystävänsä, pullon ja takin mukaan.

"Sinun", Feli sai puolikkaan pullon käsiinsä ja tämä joi sitä suoraan suulta.

"Kannattaako?" Gilbert hymähti ja veti pullon taas toiselta. Feli oli varmaan jo aamiaiseksikin juolut jotain. Taksi tuli ja matka kattohuoneistolle. Matka oli puhelias, eikä kuskikaan tuntunut välittävän, ettei ymmärtänyt italiaa. Gilbertin meni varsin nopeasti sekaisin puhekielen vaihtuessa. Hyvinkin sekaisen matkan jälkeen kaksikko pääsi ovelle, ja useampi satanen oli mennyt kurkusta alas. Gilbert joutui kantamaan Felicianon sisälle ja Ludwig olikin jo jalkaa naputtaen vastassa.

"Ennen kuin sanot mitään, anna sanoa yksi asia", Gilbert pyysi yritten pysyä pystyssä ystänsä heiluessa selässä.

"No sano, en minä kumminkaan usko", nuorempi saksalaisista huokaisi.

"Minä, en juottanut Feliä keskellä päivää humalaan. Varmaan koko aamun vetänyt jo ties mitä. Kuitenkaan laukuissakaan ole mitään-"

"Hiljaa nyt", Ludwig älähti ja otti vieraan itsellensä istuttaen hänet kulma sohvalle.

"Jäkä jäkä..."

"Tästä ei tule mitään", blondi henkäisi tuijottaen juopunutta ystäväänsä, joka parhaillaan puhui pullolle

"Jäkä jäkä..." Gilbert jatkoi edelleen.

"Anna se tänne", Lud otti tyhjän pullon toiselta.

"Ei siitä mitään eroa huomaa", Gilbert virnuili, mutta vaikeni veljensä mulkaisuun.

"Täääännnneeeee~!" Feliciano katsoi varasta ruskeat silmät kostuen.

"En, tapat vielä jonkun" Ludwig mutisi.

"Minuuuuun!" italialainen lähes kiljui, kunnes mätkähti sohvalta lattialle aivan lasisen pöydän viereen. Ainoastaan Gilbert säpsähti tässä.

"Ei ole, ja jos sallit, tarkistaisin huoneen. Ihan vain kaiken varalta", Ludwig käveli nyyhkyttävä Feliciano kannoillaan vierashuoneeseen. Oven avauduttua hailakas huone oli kuin pommin jäljiltä. Matkatavarat ja kaikki vaatteet olivat pemotettuna ympäri huonetta.

"Miksi tuo saa säilyttää viinat huoneessa!" Gilbert kivahti Gudwigin selän takana.

"Viinit Gilbert, viinit. Ja ei, ei hän niitä tule enää täällä pitämään. etkä voi väittää ettei itselläsi olisi 'piilossa' ", nuorempi huokaisi ja alkoi viikata vaatteita kaappiin. Tax Freen pusseissa oli enemmän tai vähemmän kalisevaa sisältöä. Kello ei ollut vielä edes viitä, mutta feliciano makasi jo simahtaneenä sänkyynsä. ludwig haki tyhjän puisen pullotelineen ja asetti loput täysinäiset pullot siihen.

"Aijjotko kuitenkin jättää ne tänne?", Gilbert älähti istuessaan vierashuoneen ikkunan edessä sohvalla.

"Kyllä, kyllä jätän", Ludwig huokaisi, "tuletko vai jäätkö tänne nukkumaan?"

"Joo... En! Tulen siis", Gilbert sähelsi sanoissa jokseenkin punaisena. Feliciano käänsi kylkeä ja nouosi unisena istumaan, mutta Ludwig ei voinut sitä ovelta huomata.

"Lopeta jo, etkai enää halua että Feliciano tuosta enää herää?" Gilbert vilkaisi hiaman hädissään vieraaseen, kunnes kiiruhti ovelle sammuttaen mennessään valot.

"Gil-", ovi suljettiin ja huone hukkui pimeyteen. Ludwig meni olohuoneen kauimpaan nurkkaan nojatuoliin istumaan.

"Minäkin menen jo nukkumaan..." Gilbert mutisi ja laahusti kierreportaat ylös omaan huoneeseensa. Hän vilkaisi vielä parvelta alas, kunnes laittoi tsensä valmiiksi nukkumaan.

* * *

**Mahtisninjatipu**lle kiitokset kommentista:)!

**ringomei99** Ei ole outo paritus:D (jootoki) Son suloneeeen~ Kiitos kommentista:)

* * *

Tästä tuli yllättävän pitkä ._.

Toivottavasti ei virheitä tästäkään Ch'sta sen enempää löydy että haittisi. Koitan saada uutta tulemaan piakkoin, tämä tuli näin nopeasti vain, koska raakaversio tarvitti vain siivouksen. Kommentit piristää:)) Tuli muuten aika paljo kulttuuriasiaa... Ohop~


	3. Pyhäinpäivänä

Tää luku tuntuu kamalan köppääseltä:( Mutta halusin kuitenki tän kirjottaa ja nopeasti tuli uus :o

* * *

Pyhäinpäivä oli ollut jo aamusta asti masentava. Kolmeen mennessä Under den Lindelle oli kertynyt jo useampi kynttilä kadun laitaan, muistelemaan jotain vanhaa kuollon kolaria. Gilbert seisoi ulkona parvekkeella tuijottaen kynttilä kulkuetta kadulla. Jokainen kuolleen tuntenut kävi jättämässä kynttilä risteykseen.

"Eikö tule kylmä?" Feliciano raotti ovea. Toinen oli saanut ottaa useampaa särkylääkettä.

"Eikö kannattaisi olla makuulla?" Gilbert sanoi kääntymättä edes katsomaan.

"Olo on jo hieman parempi", pienempi jatkoi hiljaa, "onko kaikki kunnossa?"

"On on, ei tässä mitään..." Gilbert kääntyi parvekkeen laidalta ja meni Felicianon ohitse sisälle.

"Se on elossa... Laitetaan matkarasituksen piikkiin", vanhempi saksalaisista mutisi ohi mennessään veljelleen. Gilbert kiipesi omaan huoneeseensa ja palasi pian eteiseen.

"Käyn ulkona", hän sanoin ja ulko-ovi sulkeutui.

"Onko Gilillä kaikki kunnossa?" Feliciano kysyi istuessaan sohvalle Ludwigin viereen.

"No eikö pyhäinpäivä ole nyt vähän tälläinen päivä?" blondi vastasi lukiessaan.

"No on...", Felicianon sydäntä pisti miettiessään isoisäänsä, "kuka tuossa kolarissa kuoli?"

"Joku Gilbertin vanha ryyppykaveri", Ludwig vain totesi keskittyen edelleen kirjaansa.

"Ai", italialainen mumahti tuijotellen käsiänsä.

"Ihan oma vikansa kun kännissä ajoi" Feliciano ei tahtonut vastata mitään, hänestä Lud oli liian kylmä.

"Minne Gil lähti?" hän sai sanottua lopulta nostaen hieman katsettaan.

"Ulos, kuten hän sanoikin. Haudalle, jos tarkemmin" Ludwig selitti, "ja ennen kuin kysyt, isänsä haudalle" Feliciano vain mumahti hiljaa ja kääntyi ottamaan puhelimensa taskusta. Hän alkoi näppäillä viestiä veljelleen.

'Kävisitkö haudoilla?' viesti lähetettiin ja vastaus tuli nopeasti.

**Lovino** _lähetti: _En. En ole edes kotona.

'Oletpas, älä väitä vastaan. Käy nyyyyt'

**Lovino**_ lähetti: _Mistä tiedät muka?!

'Tiedän vain, Isovelikin on sielä'

**Lovino **_lähetti: _Ei, se ranskalaispaskiainen ei ole täällä

"Menen huoneeseen", Feliciano mumisin ja nousi sohvalta kävellen hänelle varattuun huoneeseen, ja meni sängylle makaamaan.

'Älä puhu noin Francisista;('

**Lovino **_lähetti:_ Tää on kirjottamista idiootti

'Olet Antonion kanssa:))'

**Lovino** _lähetti:_En, en todellakaan. Turpa kiinni.

**Lovino **_lähetti: _Kyllä onn! pienirakaslovinii!

'Aaaww~ olette niin suloisia:))'

**Lovino** _lähetti: _ Jos käyn sielä haudalla, lopetatko tän kirjottamisen?

'Juujuu;))'

**Lovino** _lähetti: _Lopeta

Feliciano hymyili itseksensä laskien kännykkänsä yöpöydälle. Hän tuijotti kattoa olen iloinen veljensä puolesta. Hän oli iloinen että tämä pystyi sen verran tekemään, jotta kynttilän pystyi viemään. Feliciano nousi istumaan sängyn laidalle, kunnes käveli eteiseen.

"Käyn ulkona", hän huudahti olohuoneeseen.

"Kunhan osaat takaisin, mene vain", Ludwig vastasi. Feliciano otti takkinsa ja astui ovesta ulos. Lukko naksahti, eikä takaisin edes olisi päässyt. Hissi toimi alaspäin, mutta paluusta ei hän ollut aivan varma. Hissi hurrasi alas ja pian Feliciano olikin ulkona. Tuuli uiversi ja hiljaisia ihmisiä kulki edestakaisin. Feliciano lähti kävelemään vain johonkin suuntaan, eikä viitsinyt kiinnittää oikein mihinkään huomiota. Hän meinasi lähettää Gilille viesti, mutta tajusi jättäneensä puhelimensa pöydälle. Hieman turhautuneena hän siis vain jatkoi matkaa. Autot ajoivat ohitse, jokainen vastaan tulija tuijotti ilme tyhjänä maahan. Kai näin Pohjoisessa ilma vaikutti ihmisiinkin. Vai oliko niin moni kuollut? Feliciano joutui miettimään moneen kertaan miksi näin masentavia päiviä edes haluttiin viettää ja havahtui vasta, kun käveli suojatielle punaisten palaessa ja vihainen autokuski päästi ilmoille pitkän tööttäyksen. Feliciano juoksi säikähtäneenä tien toiselle puolelle ja hädissään tuijotti ympärilleen.

"Haluatko kotiin?" tuttu ääni kuului. Musta auto pysähtyi kadun laitaan aivan Felicianon viereen.

"Ky-kyllä, aivan aivan mielelläni" Feliciano hymyilin edelleen säikähtyneenä Gilbertille. Hän kiersi auton toiselle puolelle ja istuutui apukuskin paikalle.

"No mennään" Gilbert mutisin jatkaen matkaa kiertäen jonkun kadun kautta takaisin kotimatkalle.

"Missä olit?" Feliciano sai kysyttyä alkujärkytyksen haihduttua.

"Eikö Bruder muka jo selittänyt. Mitä itse täälä teit?"

"Selitti, ja halusin vain vähän happea", Feliciano vastasi todenmukaisesti.

"Ja päätit hypätä auton alle?" Gilbertin äänensävyssä oli huomattavissa oleva kireys.

"Enen! Olin vain... Ajatuksissa"

"Ajatuksissa..." Auto kaarsi taas kerrostalon pihaan ja kaksikko palasi hiljaisin merkein sisälle. Eteiseen päästyä Ludwig oli taas heti vastassa.

"Mistäs sinä hänet löysit?" hän kysyi veljeltään.

"Yritti hypätä auton alle..."

"En!" Feliciano hätäili katsoen onnettomana Giliä.

"No jotain..."

"Gilbert, pysy hiljaa. Jos et kerran mitään järkevämpää keksi", Ludwig mumisi

"Ole itse! Ei jaksais nyt"

Feliciano ei tahtonut jäädä kuuntelemaan kaksikon tappelua, vaan karkasi huoneeseensa, jossa puhelin jo odottikin. Siihen oli tullut viesti Lovinolta. Se sisälti kuvan vanhasta tutusta haudasta, kahdesta kynttilästä ja muistotekstistä. 'Toni halusi välttämättä itsekkin jättää kynttilän' Feliciano hymyili katsellessaan kuvaa, ja pienesti oli ylpeä veljestään, että todella teki sen.

'Kiitokset Antoniolle:)) Miten menee?'

**Lovino** _lähetti: _ Ei kuulu sulle, mee jo nukkumaan

Feliciano hymähti ja jätti puhelimensa, ja veljensä nyt rauhaan.

* * *

**mahtisninjatipu **Annaanteeeeksiiii :c koneen L ja G kirjain on hajalla:(( (+T) Kiitos että kelpaa ja KIITOS joku muuki samaa mieltä parituksesta:) KiitoskiitosC:

* * *

Anteeksi taas kamalasti jos niitä kuuluisia virheitä tuli:c kaikkea ei aina huomaa


	4. Kolarista

Koitan pitää yhden Ch'n keskipituuden 1 000'ssa. Ja alan harrastamaan oikolukua. Er... anteeksi

Tämä on kans vähän tälläinen... Logiikkaton.

* * *

Feliciano oli jätetty talolle, kun kaksi muuta oli mennyt hoitelemaan työasioita muualle. Ulos hänen ei annettu enää mennä, koska hänestä ei nyt tiedä että mitä tulee käymään. Italialainen pyöri levottomana ympäri taloa, eikä osannut pysyä ollenkaan aloillaan. Kaikkialla kaikki oli hyvin, eikä näin iltapäivästä enää keksinyt itsellensä tekemistä, kun tuntui, että kaikki oli jo tehty. Televisiotakaan ei voinut katsoa koska ei ymmärtänyt puheesta mitään. Ainoastaan hentoa askelten kohinaa kuului, ja satunnaisia hissin käynnistyksiä alemmista kerroksista. Feliciano kävi jokaisen alakerrokasen huoneen läpi, kunnes saapui portaikkoon. Häntä oltiin jo ennemmin kielletty menemästä sinne, mutta kiusaus alkoi olla jo suuri. Hän astui ensimmäiselle portaalle ja vilkaisi heti taaksensa. Ei ketään. Porras portaalta Feliciano pääsi kuin pääsekin ylös, mutta pieni omantunnon pistos tuli sydämeen. Hän laittoi viestiä Gilbertille; 'Koska tulette?'

**Gilbert**_ lähetti: _Menee vielä piiiiiiiitkääääääääään. Täälä on tylsää... ootha sisällä?

'Olen olen, tääläkin vähän;(( Koita jaksaa!'

**Gilbert** _lähetti:_ Ainoa jaksaminen on Ludissa... Oli sitte viimeinen kerta antaa hänen johtaa puhetta.

';('

He eivät siis tulisi pitkään aikaan. Feliciano katsoi turvalliseksi astua peremmälle huoneeseen, vaikka ei pitänytkään omasta uteliaisuudesta. Paikka oli siisti ja sisustus tumman sävyista. Hän hiippaili musta-hopean tiskin ohi ja pysähtyi tummansinisen pörrömaton päälle, joka hiveli paljaita jalkapohjia. Yksi seinä oli aivan hiilenharmaa ja sitä koristi lukuisat taulut mustine kehyksineen. Ainoastaan yksi taulu kaikkien keskellä oli valkea. Kuvassa oli monia henkilöitä, hän, Ludwig, Gilbert itse, Francis, Antonio, Arthur ja joku blondi jonka nimeä ei saanut päähän. Muissa kuvissa oli lisää enemmän tai vähemmän tuttuja ihmisiä Gilin kanssa. Kuvia oli monelta aikaa, vanhin taisi olla se, jossa Gilbert pitää pikku Ludwigia olkapäillään. Feliciano hymyili itsekseen. Kuvia oli varmaan sata, mutta muutamat pistivät silmään. Yhdessä oli Gilbert, Arthur ja taas se tuntematon vaaleaverikkö virne kasvoillaan. Sitten oli kuva jossa Feliciano ja Gilbert istuivat Italiassa rannalla katsellen merelle. Toisessa seisoi Gilbert, Ludwig ja joukko muita mustissa ja ilmeettömät katseet, ja hautakumpu kukkineen selän takana.

Mathias Køhler

"Mathias", Feliciano toista hiljaa tuijottaen kuvaa. Punaiset silmät erottui selvästi Gilbertin kalpeilta kasvoilta. Ludwigin ilme ei ollut tavallisesta mennyt kovinkaan mihinkään suuntaan. Felicianoa häiritsi hieman toisen välinpitämättömyys. Hän istahti pedatun sängyn laidalle ja kaatoi itsensä siitä lopulta makaamaan heilutellen jalkoja. Katossa roikkui musta kattokruunu läpinäkyvine kristalleineen. Pikku hiljaa Felicianollekkin valkeni Mathiaksen kohtalo. Ainoa mitä pystyi itse päättelemään, oli se, että hän oli se joka oli kolarissa. Kuollut. feliciano oli sulkemassa silmiään, kunnes kuuli oven käyvän ja säpsähti pystyyn.

"Feli?" Gilbert huusi eteisestä.

"Eh...", naama punaisena Feliciano tuli yläkerrasta.

Gilbert huokaisi, "mitä teit sielä?"

"E-en katsonut kuin kuvia", kyyneleet kohosivat Felicianon silmiin.

Toinen huokaisi uudestaan, mutta helpotuksesta.

"Mitä sielä on?"

"Ei MITÄÄN", Gilbert painotti mutta hymyili silti.

"Onon!" Feliciano julisti hymyillen taas.

"Jos vastaan kysymykseesi niin lopetatko inttämisen?" Gilbert hymähti

"Kysymykseeni?"

"Mietit jotain? Mitä?"

"Mh... Missä Lud on?" Feliciano heitti ensimmäisenä kun ei muutakaan keksinyt.

"Tulee junalla perässä, en sinne olisi jäänyt pakotettunakaan", Gilbert totesi.

"Ai! Kuka on Mathias K-koh-kö..."

"Lausutaan Öllä", Gilbert hymähti.

"Niinniin, mutta kuka hän on?"

"Kaveri..."

"Kuollut ei voi olla kaveri..." Feliciano mumahti ja toinen veti hänet mukanaan sohvalle.

"Ja mistä tiesit?" Gilbert huokaisi.

"Näin kuvan, haudasta" pienempi katsoi onnetonta ystäväänsä.

"No, oli kaverini"

"Mitä tapahtui?"

"Kolari, tiesit jo..." Gilbert käänsi katseensa muualle.

"Mutta mitä tapahtui, kokonaisuudessaan? Lud sanoi et-"

"Veljeni ei todellisuudessa tiedä yhtään mitään mitä tapahtui", Gilbert sanoi ennenkuin toinen sai edes sanottua loppuun.

"A-ai... Miten niin?" Feliciano oli hämmentynyt.

"Ensin, hän ei edes ajanut itse autoa"

"Kukas?"

"Arvaa", Gilbert käski ja Feliciano mietti hetken, kunnes katsoi taas ystäväänsä kasvot kalvenneina.

"Juu-u..." Gilbert tuhahti ja katsoi ulos.

"Sinä, miten?"

"Minä ajoin... Yöllä, ehkä asteen verran juopuneena, ja tum, auto tuli nurkan takaa" Gilbert selitti hiljaa.

"Miksi..?" Feliciano katsoi toista onnettomana.

"Mitä? No ei aivan tullut keskellä yötä ajateltua kaikkea loppuun asti"

"Mutta, miksi... Miksi muut luulevat että Mathias ajoi?"

"Koska pakenin!" Gilbert ärähti pienemmälle ja tämä vingahti.

"Ääh.. jätetään tää tähä, mut ei mitään kellekkään sanota, okei?"

"E-ei..."

"Ei ollut minun vika, okei? Se vain sattu, ja lopulta Mathias vain oli väärässä paikassa väärään aikaan"

"Joojoo...", nuoremoi mumisi katse lattiassa.

"Oikeasti", Gilbert käänsin toisen itseään kohti ja tuijotti vakavana tätä silmiin.

"O-oikeasti", Feliciano mumisi hiljaa.

"Oon taas niin kuollut, jos bruder saisi tietää. Se nyt ilmiantaisi surutta minut", saksalainen piti toista olkapäistä kiinni.

"Miksi oma veljesi niin tekisi?"

"No se varmaan myisi äitinsäkkin..." Gilbert tuhahti vaikkei se nyt aivan niinkään mennyt.

"Eikä!" Feliciano kivahti, "kai siihen joku syy on?"

"Ehkei vain enää huvita kuunnella..?"

"Kuunnella mitä?"

"Minua? Odota ensiviikkoa, viikonloppua. Ymmärrät kyllä", Gilbert huokaisi

"Mh.. En halua nähdä..." toinen ei halunnut särkeä kuvaansa toisesta.

"Ei, tulet huomaamaan", albino tuhahti.

"En!" Feliciano huudahti repien toisen kädet irti ja juoksi itkien huoneeseensa. Talo hiljeni eikä siellä kuulunut kuin hentoa nyyhkytystä. Gilbert käveli hiljaa oven taakse koputtaen siihen.

"Mene pois..." Feliciano nyyhkytti.

"Tulen sisään" ja ovi avautui. Feliciano makasi kasvot peittoa vasten eikä nostanut päätä toisen istuessa viereen.

"Feli", Gilbert huokaisi koskien toisen selkää. Feliciano säpsähti ja hivuttautui sivummalle.

"Älä viitsi", hän yritti vielä ja toinen meni yhä kauemmas, kunnes valui sängyltä lattialle.

"Ai!" italialainen kivahti pidellen päätään silmät vettyneinä.

"Äh, tule nyt", Gilbert ojensi toiselle kätensä ja tämä otti kiinni. Hän vei tämän takaisin ylös, kuvian eteen.

"Mi-mitä näistä?" nuorempi nikotteli.

"Katso niitä! Kaikki, on hyviä muistoja. Jopa kuva haudasta, on hyvä muisto"

"Miten sellainen muka voi olla?"

"Koska hän oli ystäväni, hän käski lähteä, pelastaa itseni"

"Pelastaa?" Feliciano kysyi pyyhkien enimpiä kyyneliä. Gilbert istuutui sängyn laidalle.

"Oli pimeää, ja me nyt ajoimme miten ajoimme. Kävi kolari ja ympärillä paloi. Väkeä kerääntyi ympärille ja Mat oli jäänyt ulkopuolella jumiin. Joku veti minut ulos ja yhtäkkiä, hän vain huutaa ja muut juoksevat pois. Autot räjähti. Minä ja se toinen pelastui, mutta... Mat, no niin käi ymmärsit?"

"Joo...", Feliciano mumisi nyökyttäen.

"Kukaan ei huomannut minun ajaneen, ei yksikään"

"Ei kukaan"

"Ei", Gilbert katsoi ystäväänsä. Feliciano kävi toisen kaulaan kiinni ja halasi tätä lujasti.

"Kerrotko kaiken joskus muille?" tämä pyysi hiljaa kyynelten taas kihotessa silmiin.

"Se jää nähtäväksi", Gilbert mumisi miettien oliko tämä nyt kuitenkaan niin mahtava idea kertoa toiselle kaikki.

* * *

**Mahtisninjatipu** Anna anteeksi ;3; mä vain I.N.H.O.A.N Ludwigia Mutta kiitos!**  
**

**ringomei99 **kiitos kiitos:))


	5. Bianca

Damnnn... Vilpittömät pahoittelu että hukkasin itseni ja kirjottaminen ei eivan onnannut. Heyh, sille ei kamalasti enää mitään mahda, mutta tässä tämä nyt on! Lyhyehkö, mutta tästä alkaa minu odottama masennuskausi:)! Ragastan edelleenkin surullista kirjotettavaa. Olkaas hyvä!

* * *

Gilbert säpsähti hereille ja koko talo oli pimeänä. Hän hymyili hiljaa itseksensä, kun huomasi nukkuvan Felicianon vierellään. Pieni tuhisi hiljaa unissaan. Saksalainen hymähti ja palasi makuullensa tuijotellen kattoon, kunnes lopulta sulki taas silmänsä ja nukahti uudelleen.

Aamu meni jälleen liian myöhäiseksi. Tällä kertaa Felicianokin nukkui. Gilbert laahusti alakertaan ja rojahti sohvalle kasvot alaspäin. Felicianon kuului haukottelevan ja hän nousi istumaan sängylle.

"Gilbert?", kuului hento ääni.

"Alhaalla" Siinä samassa italialaisen pää ilmestyi verhon takaa ja katsoi alas. Gilbert näki tämän juuri ja juuri, kunnes alkoi alemman kerroksen katto.

"Tulen sinne", Feliciano hymyili ja alkoi kiipparoimaan laidan yli ja varoen yritti päästä kerrosta alemmas. Gilbert nousi nopeaan sohvalle istumaan seuraten hieman hätäännyksissään ystävänsä kompurointia. Lopulta, Feliciano mätkähti selälleen sohvan reunalle, kunnes valui siitä alas lattialle.  
Pian hän kuitenkin nousikin jo istumaan.

"Elossa selvittiin?" Gilbert kallisti päätään.

"Juu!" nuorempi hymyili leveästi, Ludwig oli edelleen ties missä.

"Onko nälkä?" saksalainen kysyi toiselta.

"Nnn.. Ei oikeastaan..."

"Mitähän sitä pitäisi tehdä?" Gilbert mietti ääneen. Feliciano nojasi sohvan käsinojaan tuijotellen eteiseen ja suljettua ulko-ovea, kunnes kääntyi taas ystäväänsä kohti.

"Ei tiedä", italialainen hymyili kohauttaen olkiaan, "täälä on aika hiljaista"

"Eli jotain on pakko keksiä", toinen vilkaisi kelloa, lähestyi jo yhtä... Hiljaiset liikenteen äänet kuuluivat ulkoa, mutta pahin työmatka ruuhka oli mennyt jo aikoja sitten ohi. Gilbert tuijotti ystäväänsä hetken pää kallellaan.

"Mh.. Mitä?" Feliciano hymyili pienesti.

"Ei... Ei mitään", saksalainen mutisi hiljaa.

"Ei kai ole mitään salattavaa?" nuorempi mutristi suutaan, "eihän enää?" Gilbert vain mumahti ja painoi toisen käsinojaa vasten suudellen tätä. Samassa, lukko naksahti ja ovi aukeni. Ludwig tuijotti kaksikkoa hetken hiljaa kunnes tiputti tavaransa lattialle ja kiiruhti repimään veljensä irti.

"Ä-", Gilbert löysi itsensä lattialta.

"Suu. KIINNI!" nuorempi saksalaisista tuijotti veljeään vihoissaan.

"Lu-Ludwig", Feliciano sopersi.

"Nyt. Ulos. Autoon" Nyt Feli oli hiljaa ja meni eteiseen vetämään takkia päälleen, kunnes jäi eteiseen tuijottamaan veljeskaksikkoa.

"Ulos", Ludwig murahti ja toinen astui ovesta pihalle, jolloin saksalainen kääntyi veljensä puoleen. Kumpikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan, vaan tuijottivat toisiaan, Gilbert ylenpalttisen kapinallisena ja Ludwig vihoissaan, kunnes nuorempi lähti myös pihalle. Gilbert jäi yksin, eikä hän ymmärtäyt mikä veljeään vaivasi. Lopulta hän kapusi omaan huoneeseensa ja meni sänkynsä laidalle istumaan. Ei kulunut kovinkaan kauaa, kun ovi aikesi taas ja Ludwig astui sisälle.

"Tuletko alas ja tulenko hakemaan?" Tähän hän ei saanut vastaukseksi muuta kuin ärtynyttä mutinaa, kunnes toinen laahustikin jo portaita alas.

"No", vanhempi murahti kun lysähti nurkkaan nojatuoliin.

"Ei, ei yhtään mitään", Ludwig tuhahti.

"No sitten voinkin men-"

"Sinun pitäisi olla se vanhempi meistä", toinen keskeytti pian.

"Ei se tarkoita että pitää olla tylsempi..."

"Ole hiljaa. Feliciano on ystävä, mitä oikein mietit?" Ludwig puhui rauhallisesti.

"En mitään, kuten en koskaan", Gilbert tuhahti.

"Tuo, oli aivan totta"

"No voi kiitos"

"Mitä ajattelit tehdä?"

"En mitään.. Tai..ehkä kännätä, ihan vain tämän kunniaksi"

"Ei KUKAAN tarjoile sinulle, keskellä viikkoa"

"Torstai, ei ole keskellä viikkoa, sitä varten on KESKIviikko"

"Älä jaksa", Ludwig mumahti.

"Jaksampa, ja aivan varmana teen mitä haluan"

"Älä unta näe"

"Nytkö olet jo äitini?"

"En, vaan se joka ajattelee tässä talossa"

"Anteeksi rakaspikkuveli Ludwig, annan sinulle valtuudet hoitaa siveyteni, selvyyteni ja tämän talouden", Gilbert kohotti kulmaansa.

"Tee mitä lystäät..."

"Mähän sanoin!" vanhempi julisti hymyssä suin voittoaan nousten samalla seisomaan.

"Hah" Tähän Ludwig sai tyynyn päällensä.

"Älä nyyyt", Gilbert virnuili huoneen toisesta päästä

"Lopeta jo"

"En taidakkaan", vanhempi käveli veljensä eteen.

"Menisit jo..."

"Ai haluat vai?"

"Noh.. Menisit kumminki, vaikka kieltäisin", Ludwig mutisi.

"Totta kai!"

"Tiesin..." Gilbert virnuillen meni eteiseen napaten takin päälleen.

"Missä, missä Feli on?" hän kysyi hiljaa ovelta.

"Hah! Etsi itse", Ludwig naurahti kuivasti.

"Hehe.." Ovi suljettiin. Gilbert tiesi tasan, minne Feliciano oli viety. Se oli läheinen hotelli, ja hän saisi varmaan selvitettyä tämän huoneen numeron. Hän päätti mennä kävellen, ulkona ei tuntunut edes kovin kylmältä. Hetken kävelyn jälkeen Gilbert pääsi hotellin respaan.

"Hei, miten voin auttaa?" kysyi sielä vaalea nainen hymyillen.

"Jos ystäväni huoneen numeroa saisin kysyä, Feliciano Vargas", aula oli yksinkertainen, mutta tyylikkäästi sisustettu.

"Pahoittelen, mutta sillä nimellä ei kyllä löydy yhtäkään asukkia", sanoin nainen, nimi lapussa luki Bianca, hetken koneellaan näpyteltyä.

"Äh.. Millähän nimellä se sitten on", Gilbert mietti ääneen, "Ludwig Beilschmidt"

"Löytyi, huone 236", Bianca kertoi.

"Kiitos", Gilbert kiiruhti heti hisseille. Häntä ärsytti virkailijan hymy. Hissi hurahti ja pian hän seisoikin oven takana. Gilbertiltä meni jonkin aikaa saada koputettua oveen, mutta rohkaistui kuitenkin. Oven toiselta puolelta kuului kolahdus ja askeleet.

"Ku-kuka?" sanoi kysyi hiljaa, mutta Feliciano se kuitenkin oli.

"Feli... äh, minä vain", Gilbert sähelsi. Ovi aukesi turvaketju kiinni.

"Ai. O-odotas", ovi suljettiin taas ja ketjun irrottua se aukesi jälleen, jolloin kaksikko meni sisälle. Huone ei ollut kovin suuri, mutta kuitenkin oli viihtyisä.

"Mh... Mitä", Feliciano mutisi silmät punoittaen pienesti.

"Oletko.. Itkenyt?" Gilbert kysyi onnettomana.

"E-en", nuorempi pyyhki silmiään.

"Niin..."

"E-ei se mitään", Feliciano katsoi ystäväänsä, "mutta, mutta en voi"

"Et voi"

"Anteeksi"

"Ei se mitään", Gilbert sanoi ääni onttona ja palasi pian ovelle.

"Gilbert"

"Älä", saksalainen sulki oven ja meni rappuset alas takaisin aulaan. Mennessää sen läpi Bianca kysyi edelleen hymyillen:

"Löytyikö oikea huone?"

"No kyllä löytyi", Gilbert tiuskaisi ja kiiruhti ulos.


	6. Tyhjää

Heijsan heij~ Pitkästä aikaa. On menny ittelläni vähä köppääsesti, ja kaikki on vähä jääny... Ja tääki jäi vähä tälläseks. Mut keskeyttää en aijo! Luku nyt on mitä on, ja pahoittene lyhyyttä.

* * *

"Lu-ludwig", kuului pieni ääni langan toisesta päästä.

"Feliciano? Kävikö Gilbert sielä.

"Kävi" luuri suljettiin.

Seuraavat viisi päivää olivat hiljaisia. Gilbertistä ei ollut kukaan kuullut mitään, Feliciano vietti aikansa yksin hotellissa eikä poistunut huoneestaan ja Ludwig teki pää-asiassa töitä. Feliciano oli kaikesta huolimatta huolissaan ystävästää ja oli kamalan turhautunut kun ei voinut asialle mitään tehdä. Ludwig ei edes ehtinyt ja oli joutunut pelastamaan veljensä työn, koska hän ei ollut paikalle ilmaantunut.

Gilbert oli viettänyt aikansa ties missä. Nukkunut toisten nurkissa ja viettänyt aikansa pääsääntöisesti joko homeisessa majatalossa tai baarissa. Hän astui kantakapakkansa ovesta sisälle hämäryyteen ja suunnisti heti tiskille hänelle jo varsin tutun henkilön luokse.

"Noh, mitäs laitetaan?" lihavahko baarimikko hymyili ja näytti huonon hammasrivistönsä.

"Huone", Gilbert oli jo valmiiksi kännissä, "Samatha" Jokseenkin irstas hymy nousi huonokuntoisen miehen kasvoille, hän ojensi avaimet ja Gilbert löi huomattavan summan pöytään.

"Hyvää illan jatkoa" Ja ilta jatkui.

Ludwig istui kotona, mutta levottomana välillä nousi kiertäen talon ympäri, kuitenkin palaten takaisin istumaan. Hän vilkuili jatkuvasti kelloa. Se lähestyi jo yhtä. Kuudes yö oli jo kulumassa hyvää vauhtia. Viisi päivää ja kuusi yötä, hukassa. Ludwig nousi jälleen ja kiersi eteiseen, mutta pysähtyi. Joku liikkui ulkopuolella.

"Saatana..." kuului hiljainen manaus. Ludwig avasi varovasti oven ja Gilbert kaatui siitä eteisen lattialle.

"Gilbert!"

"Mh.. hä?" venhempi siristi silmiään.

"Olet juonut..." Ludwig mumahti hajun saavuttaessa.

"Ehkä olenkin... Taitaa olla viimeiset neljä päivää"

"Viisi", toinen korjasi.

"Aijjai mitä tuli tehtyä", Gilbert virnisti.

"Ja tuo", nuorempi kallisti veljensä päätä, "on huulipunaa"

"Hyihyi", toinen virnuili edelleen huojuen.

"Sinä..." Ludwig tuijotti veljeään kummissaan.

"Aivan aivan, muttah, missä pikku Feli on?"

"Hah, luuletko että kerron", nuorempi naurahti kuivasti, "jotain rajaa"

"Njälä nyt veli kulta", Gilbert lähestyi veljeään, mutta tämä ehti tarttua tätä kädestä näin estäen tulemisen.

"Nukkumaan"

"Eee-eeen", vanhempi hymyili lapsellisesti.

"Ei. Menet", Ludwig nosti toisen olalleen kantaen tämän ylös ja sänkyyn.

"Ei väsytää", Gilbert nousi istumaan.

"Paras olisi, tai köytän sut siihen sänkyyn"

"Ilkeä lapsenvahti"

"Lapsenvahti tosiaan..." Ludwig poistui alakertaan. Siinä samassa Gilbert kirmasi perään, kompastuen portaiden alapäässä, mutta jatkoi ovesta ulos jättäen sen auki.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig huusi toisen mennessä hissiin.

"Heippa pikkuveli", vanhempi virnisti kun ovet sulkeutuivat toisen nenän edestä.

"Helvetti", Ludwig kirosi.

Gilbert pääsi taksilla pitkän pyörimisen jälkeen hotellille, jossa oli ennemminkin jo käynyt Felicianoa katsomassa. Hän meni ohi kassavirkailija ja hoiperteli portaat ylös, tähän aikaan käytävillä ei kulkenut muita.

"Fe-feliciaaaanoo", Gilbert melusi oven takana. Kesti hetken aikaa kunnes ovi raottui.

"Gil... Miksi tähän aikaan", nuorempi haukotteli oven raossa. Gilbert yritti saada ovea auki, mutta italialainen työnsi sen äkkiä kiinni ja avasi varoen uudestaan turvaketju kiinni.

"Mene kotiin..."

"Ee-eeen", ketju esti oven kokonaan avaamisen.

"Olet juonut, mene jo", Feliciano nieleskeli kyyneleitä ja veti oven kiinni.

"Älä jätä..." kuului onneton parkaisu oven takaa, kunnes hiljeni. Feliciano laahusti sängylle ja kävi selälleen makaamaan tuijotellen kattoon, yrittäen taas nukahtaa. Hän sulki kostuneet silmät, mutta ei ehtinyt nukahtaa, koska puhelin soi.

"He-hei?", soitto tuli Gilbertin puhelimesta.

"Ylhäällä", tuuli humisi ja sotki sanoja, niin ettei niistä saanut kunnolla selvää.

"Ylhäällä, missä ylhäällä?", Feliciano kavahti istumaan sängyn laidalle.

"Katolla", kuului pieni henkäisy ja puhelin sammutettiin. Siihen ei enää saanut yhteyttä

Ei kulunut kovinkaan kauaa, kun Feliciano sai puettua vähimmätkin tarpeelliset vaatteen ulos kylmyyteen, ja löysi tiensä katolle. Ahdas portaikko henkilökunnan puolelta.

"Gilbert!" Feliciano huusi kun pääsi ovesta ulos hyiseen ulkoilmaan. Kello oli jo ties mitä.

"Feliciano", äänen sävystä paistoi iva.

"Tule tänne, ole kiltti", Feliciano tuskastui toisen seisoessa aivan reunalla.

"Et sinäkään ole", saksalainen naurahti.

"Tule nyt tänne, täälä on kylmä"

"Ei edes ole", Gilbert katsoi olkansa yli toista epämääräinen virne kasvoilla.

"Älä viitsi, olet juonut"

"No ehkä vähän"

"Tulen sinne", Feliciano nielaisi ja otti muutaman epävarman askeleen.

"Älä", vanhempi kavahti ja tuijotti toista silmät suurina.

"Haluan tulla", italialainen otti muutaman askeleen lisää. Gilbert tuijotti alas. Kaukana, kaksikymmentä kerrosta alempana, kulki autoja, käveliöitä ja muita kulkioita.

"Jos sinä liikut, minäkin", Gilbert katsoi virnistäen toista.

"ÄLÄ!" nuorempi huudahti itku silmässä.

"Miksen muka?"

"Minäkin..."

"Mitä sinä..?" Gilbert katsoi silmät sirrillä toista.

"Seuraan sinua", Feliciano sanoi.

"Mitäh? Et saa!"

"Miksen saisi?" Feliciano yritti pysyä rohkeana kaikesta huolimatta.

"En halua..."

"Minäkään en halua että menet! Enkä oikeastaan haluaisi että joutuisin itsekkään, mutta aijon seurata, menit minne tahansa"

"Minne tahansa?" Gilbert katsoi toista laskeutuen reunalta muuten hiljaisena.

"Kaikkialle", italialainen onnistui hymyilemään, vaikka olikin hermostunut. Hän käveli suhteellisen rauhallisesti toista kohti, mutta kiihdytti lopuksi vauhtiaan pian jo halaten toista.

"Älä mene", Feliciano itki toista vasten.

"En ikinä" Musta Berliini sulki kaksikon hiljaiseen hetkeen, kuu paistoi jäisellä yö taivaalla.


	7. Loppu hyvin, kaikki hyvin?

Terveisiä käpylästä. Antakaa anteeksi. Olen huomannut, että oon kiireisempi lomalla, kuin normaali arkena. Töitä sun muuta. Liikaa tekemistä, vaikka pitäisi lomailla. En vain osaa olla turhanpanttina. Oikeastaan, lingasin tämän loppuun kirjoittamista, koska lopusta en osannut olla varma, onnellinen vai huono loppu? No, se näette... ELI! Viimeinen osa, tähän sarjaan. Kiitän ja kumarran, toivottavasti miellytti.

* * *

Gilbertiä kyllästytti. Ja paljon. Ludwig pakotti tämän terapeutille puhumaan 'ongelmistaan'. Istunto oli vain katkenaisia lauseita ja poissa olevaa katsetta tunnista toiseen.

"Miten..." taas katkos keskittymisessä, "selittäkää...", ei mitään ymmärrettäviä kokonaisuuksia. Gilbertinkään puheissa ei ollut mitään normaalia;

"En ymmärrä..." "onko pakko..?" "mitä muka..?" keskustelu ei edennyt, kun toinen osa puoli ei keskittynyt, tuijotteli vain ikkunasta ulos harmaata taivasta.

"Rakastan häntä", oli viimeinen sana mitä Gilbertiltä tuli kun ovi sulkeutui hänen perässään.

Istunto päättyi, Ludwig ja Feliciano kävivät hakemassa ja palasivat kattohuoneistolle. Oikeastaa, terapiakäynnit eivät auttaneet. Päin vastoin. Denisin jatkuva kysely ja utelu vain saivat Gilbertin mielen pahemmin maate. Aina kun Ludwigin silmävältti, hän karkasi kaupungille. Useimmiten rahojaan pokeriin tuhlaamaan. Ja aina hänet tultiin hakemaan pois. Joskus enemmän selvänä, joskus vähemmän. Pikkuhiljaa Ludwig alkoi epäilemään veljensä yleistäkin selvyyttä. Välillä hän oli sekavampi, kuin pelkästä alkoholin käytöstä tulee. Ja taas ongelmia. Ties missä huumetesteissä kierrätettiin, vaikkei mitään löytynytkään. Kaikista laitimmainen asia oli se, että Gilbert yritettiin käännyttää uskoon. Ensin Denis luki hänelle raamattua, yritti opettaa joitain kappaleita ja elämän ohjeita ja lopuksi, Gilbert kärrättiin kirkkoon. Keskellä kirkasta päivää, Gilbert yritti parhaansa mukaan keksiä jotain rukoiltavaa. Koska siitä hänen pitäisi ensi kerralla kertoa 'tohtori Denisille'.

"Tohtori mukamas... yrittää ainakin", Gilbert jupisi ja muutama vanhempi naisihminen katsoi tätä paheksuen.

"Huonosti yrittää", albino jatkoi omia keskustelujaan. Muista kirkossa olevista näytti olevan outoa että nuori mies kävi täällä. Gilbert jatkoi sättimisiä, kunne säpsähti jonkun koskiessa olalle. Feliciano seisoi taemmalla rivillä viittoen Gilbertiä olemaan hiljaa. Hän veti toisen käytävälle ja kirkosta ulos.

"Sinä..." Gilbert mumahti katsoen Felicianoa.

"Kuvittelin sinun olevan iloisempi päästessäsi tuolta", italialainen hymyili kaikesta huolimatta.

"Tohtori Denis ei ole iloinen", Gilbert hymähti.

"No haittaako se sinua? Jos haluat voit mennä takaisin.."

"Eieiei", saksalainen virnisti ystävälleen, vaikkakin oli hieman katkera tälle.

"No hyvä, kävelylle?" Feliciano hymyili iloisena. Gilbert kohautti olkiaan ja kaksikko lähti kohti puistoa. Feliciano yritti ottaa toista kädestä kiinni, mutta Gilbert veti omansa pois.

"Älä..." hän mumahti katsoen muualle.

"Mutta.."

"Älä", Gilbert tiuskaisi.

"Vaikka kiellät, pidän kiinni", Feliciano päätti ja otti toisen käden. Gilbert katsoi toista sivusilmällä epävarmana.

"Näytät väsyneeltä..."

"Vähän huonosti tullut oltua, kun kokoajan joki hengittää niskaan", Gilbert hieraisi päätään.

"Uskon... Anteeksi", Feliciano mutisi hiljaa.

"Äh. Ei se sinun vikasi ole", albino yritti hymyillä.

"Onpa" pienempi intti, "itse en edes yrittäny"

"Mitä sinä voit muka tehdä... Ei tunteita määrätä"

"Ei niin, eikä edes tarvitse", Feliciano puristi toisen kättä enemmän.

"Anna olla..." Gilbert murahti ja veti taas oman kätensä pois lähtien kävelemään poispäin puistosta, mutta pysähtyi sitten katsomaan kaksikkoa penkillä. Nuori pariskunta istui aivan vierekkäin, juttelivat ja naureskelivat. Gilbertin sisällä kuohahti viimeistäin silloin, kun kaksikko suuteli. Hänen teki milei huutaa ruskeaveriköille, mutta ennenkuin mitään ehti tapahtua, Feliciano veti tämän pois.

"Miksi sinä noin teit!?" hän rähjäsi sitten italialaiselle.

"Ei saa häiritä viettomia"

"Ja mikä poliisi sinä olet..." toinen mutisi vastaukseksi.

"Sinun poliisi. Minut värvättiin sinun lapsenvahdiksi", Feliciano hymyili.

"No kiva..." Kaksikko jatkoi kävelyään puistossa painostavan hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

"Tämä ei tainnut olla mikään paras loma..." Gilbert avasi lopulta keskustelun.

"Kuinka niin?" toinen katsoi hämmästellen.

"Viimeiset kuukaudet eivät ole olleet ehkä niitä kiitettävimpiä" kylmän karhea tuuli nosti irtolunta maasta.

"Mutta olen saanut olla sinun ja Ludwigin kanssa!" Feliciano älähti.

"Täällä... Kylmässä"

"Siihen tottui... Kuten sanoit. kuusikymmentä kahdeksan päivää sitten"

"Kuusikymmentä..?"

"..Kahdeksan", Feliciano hihkaisi, "laskin päivät kanssasi, niitä taas on vain 57.."

"Aivan aivan", Gilbert mutisi.

"Sinä harmistuit"

"Enkä miten niin?!" saksalainen älähti.

"Koska näit sen parin sielä penkillä"

"no en varmana harmistunut"

"Sitten ei ole mitään hyvää syytä piristää"

"Ei kai..." Gilbert mutisi

"Joten kohotetaan mielialaa muuten vain!" Feliciano huudahti ja suuteli toista suoraan huulille. Gilbert katsoi toista ehkä hieman yllättyneenä. Nyt Feliciano tarrautui uudestaan saksalaisen käteen.

"No se auttoi", Gilbert virnisti, mutta ilme katosi nopeaan.

"Mikä on?" toinen älähti onnettomana.

"Ei sinun tarvitse..."

"Ei niin, mutta teen silti", Feliciano hymyili.

"Feli..."

"Ei, oikeasti"

"Kyllä kyllä..."

"Et vieläkään usko!"

"No en oikeastaan..."

"Pakkoooo~", Feliciano inahti ja halasi ystäväänsä. Oikeastaan, hänestä oli tullut, enemmän kuin ystävä. Ei tosiystävä tai mikään vastaava, vaan rakas. Loppujen lopuksi, Gilbertin oli yllättävän helppo uskoa. Helppo uskoa löytäneensä todella toisen. Pimeä joulukuu sulki kaksikon syleensä. Lunta alkoi hiljalleen tipahdella syvänsiniseltä taivaalta. Ilta alkoi jo nopeaan vaihtua yöksi. Ja silti, he vain istuivat. Istuivat milloin missäkin, penkillä, hangella ja puhuivat. Nauroivat. Ylipäätänsä, he rakastivat toisiaan. Ilta tosiaan vaihtui nopeaan yöksi, ja oli jo myöhä ennen kuin parivaljakko oli takaisin kattohuoneistolla. Tällä kertaa ei ollut Ludwig sormiaan naputtaen vastassa. Koko talo oli tyhjä. Kuin vain heitä varten.

Vain heille.


End file.
